


Little Bird

by rachelalghul



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short Smut, caught red-handed, might write more updates, raven masturbating for the first time, red x is tempted, wrote this bcs i was horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelalghul/pseuds/rachelalghul
Summary: Raven was deep into masturbating that she did not realize someone intruded her room.
Relationships: Raven & Red X, Raven (DCU) & Jason Todd, Raven/Jason Todd, Raven/Red X (DCU), Red X/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

Raven was extra horny that night, maybe it was because her period was coming, but she could not stop thinking of getting herself off. She waited impatiently in the common room, disguising her horniness by pretending to read her book. Her ears were very sensitive to Cyborg and Beastboy’s non-stop bickering, Starfire kept trying to force Robin to try her ‘cooking’. In this state, with her irritating horniness, she might just snap. She couldn’t just go to her room now; she knew someone might come to her room just to annoy her. If she was in her room now, she would definitely start getting herself off and there was a very high chance someone might knock on the door and she didn’t want that.

She crossed her legs and tried to apply some pleasure down there, her teeth biting her lower lip as she tried to focus on her book. It did not help when she was reading an adult romance novel wrapped with a black paper to avoid her teammates from catching her reading that kind of book. She was always seen with an ancient book with high vocabulary book and she preferred to keep that image. Raven had gotten this book from Jinx who gifted it to her on her birthday, not forgetting to tell her that she needed this book because her sex life is pathetic. Thinking of Jinx’s words made her even more stressed. She swore that someday she will torture that bitch.

The book was about a shy girl in her college meeting a known bad boy in the school. Of course, the cliché parts; her getting bumped into him, him getting dared by his friends to attract the girl and dump her as a joke. But that wasn’t what attracted her to read the book, it was the pages where Jinx had bookmarked using a pink sticker; the sex bit. Her eyes glazed over the words on the page, her heartbeat raced.

Finally, it was 11 p.m., and Robin, being the leader had instructed them to go to sleep for an early morning practice tomorrow. Usually, she would get annoyed at him telling people what to do, but tonight she very much appreciated and followed his order. She was the first one to get up from the couch and walked out of the common room. Her steps toward her room were fast as her grip on her book was tight.

She entered her room and locked the door; she even placed some magic on the lock to make sure it stayed lock even if Robin keyed in his secret code that he had set on everyone’s door for an emergency. Although she knew Robin had no reason to enter her room tonight, she didn’t want to risk anything.

Raven threw the book onto a shelf and took off her cloak along with her leotard to change into her nightwear; a spaghetti tank top and a panty. Her breathing was hard as she neared her drawer next to her bed. She pulled open the drawer and took out a long rectangle box, she unboxed it and pulled out a vibrator; again, a gift from Jinx. Despite the hatred she had for Jinx, she mentally thanked her for the gift. Really, she had some kind of love-hate relationship with Jinx.

She sat on the bed, placing a pillow behind her to lean in comfortably. She had never tried to get herself off before, she didn’t know how and she never got horny. Tonight was weirdly exceptional. Her thumb slowly lift the stick to number 1, and the vibrating sound broke the silence of the room and her eyes widened in surprise. She wondered if people could hear the sound from outside her room. Without much more thinking, she put up invisible walls around her bed to not let any sound out.

Her legs were spread slightly and slowly, she brought the vibrating stick in her hand to her clit. She immediately bit her lower lip when she felt the sensation. Leaning a bit deeper into the pillow, she started moving it up and down slowly to feel it better. Her eyes caught the sight of her book and the character bad boy popped into her mind. Out of nowhere she suddenly thought of Red X.

She knew he was a villain and it was wrong to think about him while she was trying to get herself off, but she could not deny the thrill of having a bad boy in her life, touching her intimately. Her eyes fluttered close as she started to imagine a role play. She imagined Red X was in front of her, pushing her roughly to the walls, her eyes never leaving his mask. She imagined him pull his mask a bit up just to let his lips free, feeling his hot breath down her neck as he whispered dirty little talks in her ears, kissing her skin softly—

Her thumb increased the speed as she pressed the vibrator harder against her clit; her knees pressing against each other to prevent her legs from closing. She moved the vibrator faster against her drippy wet pussy up and down, her breath was ragged while she was biting her lip.

She imagined his fingers on her sensitive skin, touching her delicately. His hot lips on her skin, leaving marks, his hands all over her body. His nails grazing her panty softly, just to get her to flinch, knowing she was already sensitive.

Her left hand gripped her bedsheets and she could no longer stop her legs from closing. Her closed legs helped push the vibrator more against her pussy and her hand never stopped moving it, only going faster. She could a knot in her stomach was craving to be let free.

Her breath came out in pants as she raced to reach her climax, her hand twisting the stick and pressed on her clit deeper. Her back arched and she was no longer leaning into her pillow. She was sat up on her knees in her bed, her left hand gripping the sheet, her forehead touching the bed.

“Please, please,” her voice cracked, “Almost there, oh my god,”

Ragged breaths escaped her mouth as her eyes were shut. She was imagining Red X fucking her using his fingers, his covered eyes never leaving her dark eyes.

“Yes, oh god, Red X,” she bit her lip. “Faster,”

Another desperate push against her clit, she fell over the edge. A shriek of scream escaped her mouth short as she slumped onto the bed, ass up in the air. Her thumb turning off the vibrator tiredly. She had no energy to put it back into the drawer. She turned over in her bed and laid there star-styled and she could feel how wet she was right then, but she had no care for it. She was in a daze. Her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing was calmer now. She didn’t realise that her walls had stripped down when she was reaching her climax and certain someone had heard her.

“Aw, Little Bird, you were thinking of me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Raven’s eyes went wide at the unknown voice in her room chuckling. Her face raised up quickly to catch her intruder and her face burned up with red flame on her cheeks as she took in the sight of Red X standing against her window while crossing his arms staring down at her from under the skull mask. Her hand was quick to grab her pillow to cover her up and her free hand mustered up a black ball of her magic, ready to defend herself.

“What are you doing in the Tower, Red X? In _my room_?” her voice hissed with anger and also a hint of an embarrassment of being caught masturbating thinking about him _by_ him.

“Oh, come on, Raven, don’t be embarrassed about masturbating, it’s normal,” he pushed himself off the glass of her windows and took a step closer toward her bed.

She shouldn’t feel scared but she was, Red X was so bold, coming into her—no trespassing into her room and wasn’t even scared nor flinch when her hand was ready to throw a bolt of her magic at him. Her fingers gripped her pillow tighter to her almost nude body. It did not help when she was wet from coming so hard. She didn’t know she could come so hard just from masturbating by thinking of him. _Him_. Out of all people she just had to think about him.

“Plus, you looked really sexy, your pleasured face, and it’s even sexier that you were thinking of me,” he took a step closer and Raven flinched back on her bed. It was a very soft movement, could not be caught by the naked eye, but he did and it annoyed him. It wasn’t like he was going to touch her, not without her consent, no that’s not him. He knew his boundaries, although, trespassing into her room _was_ beyond his boundaries.

“X, if you don’t tell me what you’re doing here I swear I will scream,” Raven glared at him, her violet eyes were glowing under the moonlight coming from her windows.

“And let your teammates see you half-naked with a vibrator on your bed? And your wet panties?” He smirked under his mask, although she couldn’t see it, she knew he was smirking.

Her teeth bit her lower lip. She could just put her vibrator back into her drawer but she did not have the time nor place to change her clothing and she wasn’t intending for more people to see her half-naked, one person was already hard.

“Also, I know you can’t use your powers to chase me away because that will alert them and I know Bird Boy won’t hesitate to enter the secret code into your room to quickly save you,” Red X crossed his arms as his head tilted to the side and mocked, “Poor Little Bird,”

Raven clenched her teeth as she knelt on her bed to face him so that she wasn’t looking up at him anymore, her pillow fell away from her body, “But I can open up a portal and push you,”

Red X’s mind stuttered for a moment, okay, he did not expect that. And he knew she was capable of doing so oh so quietly that nobody would notice it. His lips strained in a straight line as he raised his hands up in the air, surrendering, “Aight, I lost, please don’t push me into a portal,”

“So, tell me, what were you doing in here?” Raven crossed her arms and he could not help notice how her arms pushed up her noticeable breasts and her panties was still very damp.

His eyes looked back up at her face. Thank goodness for his mask or he would be caught admiring her body. “I didn’t know this was your room,”

“What?” she tilted her head with a frown and her hair softly graced her skin.

His eyes caught the movement of her hair and he gulped. _That must’ve felt so soft._ He regained his composure again and focused on her face, solely her face. “I was going to annoy birdie and thought this was his room since it’s all dark and shit,”

“So, you were looking for Robin’s room,” she muttered under her breath.

“Mm, although I am _glad_ that I found the wrong room,” a chuckle escaped his mouth but was quickly stopped when Raven opened up a portal a few centimeters away from him.

His hands raised again as he took a step closer to her bed to step away from the portal, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry,”

The portal vanished in a second and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He should _not_ play around with her. But he had to try one thing. Even if that may result in him getting sent into a portal.

“But I have to ask one question from you,” Red X turned his body to face her, he didn’t realize he was oh so close to her bed and she had sat down in the bed, hugging her pillow close to her. He thought she had looked almost small and _cute_.

Raven turned to look up at him, waiting for his question.

His gloved fingers touched his chin in a graceful manner that made him look almost like a detective looking for clues, “What were you thinking of me doing to you?”

Her eyes widened at the question and her voice raised a bit, “Why should I answer that absurd question?”

“Mm, because I might help turn your fantasy into a real-life experience,” he sat down on her night table and crossed his leg over another, chin propped up onto his palm, “Real-life thing is better than imagination,”

Her eyes narrowed, “I doubt you could make me come as hard as my vibrator can,” she swallowed a lump after having said that, she did not know where that came from. How she could be so bold and vulgar with him.

Red X’s jaw clenched as his legs uncrossed, bending a little to stare down her eyes, “Is that a challenge, princess?”

He stood up, taking his glove off his right hand, “Because, if you give me your permission, I will show you that I’m capable of making you come so hard you will start trembling, _just_ with my fingers,”

Raven knew this was once in a blue moon chance. A chance for her to feel the real thing. Not from her imagination. Not from her sappy romance novels. Not from her vibrator. Red X’s fingers. Fingers whom she was imagining doing dirty things to her.

She looked up at him, smirking slightly, “Try me,”

“Is that a permission, princess?” Red X closed the gap between them and his clothed lips were hovering over hers. He could hear her gasp at the nearness. He smiled slyly at the innocent reaction she gave. She might be a half-demon, but she was still a girl. A very non-experienced girl. And he was going to have fun with teaching her about things he could do to pleasure her. In ways she would never think of.

She looked straight into his covered eyes, daring him, “ _Yes_ ,”


	3. Chapter 3

Red X watched her under his masked eyes as her daring eyes looked up into him, following him. He took a step nearer to her bed; his shins slightly touched her bedsheets. His breath grew huskier as he fought his hands from taking off his mask. The skin on his face began producing sweat as he thought through this whole situation. Was he really going to _finger-fuck_ a titan? _Raven_? The dark, edgy black magic user that had never hesitate to throw him into the walls hard using her black shadows that most of the time caused him a dislocated shoulder. Holy hell.

His eyes swept down the entire of her figure; wrapped tightly in a spaghetti crop-top that ended just mildly above her belly button, giving him access to the milky skin of her slim waist. Masked gaze moved lower, taking in the black lacey panties she had on, with the glimpse of the moonlight shine he could see the glittery cum rolling down the inside of her thighs. He smirked, _she really had fun thinking about me._

He bent down to her ear, pulling his mask up just to free his lips, “Alright Little Bird,” he blew hot breath into her ear, making her sucked in a breath.

He smiled watching her reaction, “Let’s see how much fun you had,” his fingertips grazed her thighs softly, and he could feel the goosebumps she got from his touch.

Red X bit his lower lip to contain himself from letting his control went haywire. His lips touched the skin behind her ear, his two forefingers moved up on the inside of her thighs until they reached her core. Her _super wet core_. He chuckled, “Ah, you’re _so_ wet, princess,” he rubbed her and heard her winced.

He moved his head to look into her face and _fuck_ , he almost pushed his control right then. Raven was biting her lower lip, trying so hard to contain her whimpers in, trying so hard to beg for him to go fast, trying so damn hard from just grabbing his forearms and just _ride_ his fingers.

Red X kept his mouth in a straight line, the half of his face that he showed to her gone serious; he didn’t wait any more seconds and slipped his two fingers into her panties. His middle finger swiftly entered her, so easily because she was already so wet.

A rugged breath escaped from Raven’s mouth; she was still trying to not let out any sounds. She was so competitive. She didn’t want to admit how he was so close to pushing her over the edge. She was still trying to maintain control in this situation.

That was it. He will make her moan. He wanted to hear that beautiful melodic sound again. And this time, it will be because of him. His fingers. Not her damn vibrator.

He landed his right knee on her bed, next to her, his left hand pulling her in by the waist to his hips. The delicious mild rub against his erection had him rolled his eyes and Raven gasped at the feeling, her eyes glanced up to him in shock.

“What? You’re surprised that I’m turned on by this?” Red X laughed lightly and his index finger pressed on her clit as he watched her winced and closed her thighs. “Ah-ah, Little Bird, no closing your thighs,”

His left hand grabbed her left thigh, he pulled it open and blocked the space using his left knee. His middle finger began moving in and out of her, rapidly. The finger on her clit went lower and entered her, his thumb started rubbing on her clit.

His fingers continued doing wondrous things to her, he grinned as he watched Raven’s hands grabbed his waist and rested her forehead on his chest, her breathing heavy. He stroked her harder, moving in and out faster, focusing more to bring her to the edge. Red X could feel her muscles tightened around his fingers and he knew she was close.

He traced her skin down to her neck, soft kisses were placed, his voice dropped an octave as he whispered, “Come on, Little Bird,”

Raven whimpered, her teeth biting her lip until she could take it no more. Her hips moved forward, quick. She _began riding his fingers_. Her fingers on his waist tightened as she pushed forward deep into him. Her pants were the only sound heard in her dark room, besides the watery sound of his fingers piston in out of her.

Red X took notice of her bold move and cursed mentally. He picked up his pace, his thumb circling her clit, his two fingers curled in just right and _hit_ that very spot. Raven let out a small shriek at that, her eyes widened.

He left traces of his lips on her skin down to her shoulder, his left hand raised above toward her breast. His thumb touched her perky clothed nipple, playing with it. His palm squeezing the side of her breast, and his warm breath kissing her jaw, so, so, close to her lips. He pulled away just enough to stare deep into her dark, filled with need eyes.

“Come **now** , Raven,” at the serious deep tone of his voice, she fell over the edge.

Raven moaned out loud in his chest, pants after pants, as his fingers were still stroking her in the wetness of her fresh cum running out of her down to the inside of her thighs. Her legs trembled at the sensation; her feet curled into the bed. “Red X,” she breathed.

“Mmm, yes princess?” He pulled his hand out of her panties and brought it up to his face. His forefingers split away from each other and she watched how her thick juice in his hands separated, rolling down to his wrist.

Crimson red flamed her cheeks having to witness that. Her legs gave up on her and she fell sitting on her bed.

“Told you I could make you come so hard you will start trembling,” he stared at her, a sly smirk was given as he brought his fingers to his lips.

Her eyes widened when she watched his tongue slipped out to taste his fingers; her cum.

“ **Just with my fingers** ,”


End file.
